Wanting a coversation
by underscovered4
Summary: Hermione goes back to hogwarts to teach several years after the war. All she wants is a conversation with her ex-professor, or will it turn out to be more? It's not perfect, but go easy on the new girl trying to be brave. Warning, rated T-M but M in later chapters! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n Finally i was acually brave enough to write a Hermione/Severus pair! Though i have no idea how Snape survived his attack. And I would probably say this is about 6 years after the war, maybe? Go easy on me, its not perfect but i think a decent story line could be there. Anyways, please read and review! Reviews give me encouragement to write more. And i do not own nothing! J.K. Rowling is a unbelieveable woman. oh and there will defo be a cheeky lemon in the next chapter... It's rated M for a reason!**

I could feel him looking at me AGAIN, this had to be the third time this evening during dinner. His black pupils darted away from mine to casually look back down at the dinner in front of him. I desperately wanted to look back, daringly i looked out of the corners of my eyes, I tried not to show how much I wanted to speak to him. Since I received my letter from Minerva about teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts, I had been so thrilled and slightly nervous to be going back to my old school. Also I would be seeing some new Professors, like Neville Longbottom, and some old ones, like HIM. Shouldn't we able to push aside my student years and the war, to see that I am a mature, young women who only wants to make a good friendship? Hopefully. Though despite the fact he hasn't even attempted to speak to me since I arrived; I hope he will try to make conversation with me, otherwise I'd better use some of that 'Gryffindor courage' I had inside of me.

Finishing my last piece of chicken in my mouth, I peered down curiously to look among the students chattering away. I was there once happy and young, but now 7 years later, I wanted, no needed something more out of life. But I just wasn't too sure what. After quick goodnight blessing from the Headmistress, the students bustled and shoved their way out of the Great Hall on the way to go back to their common room's. Minerva coughed, 'Well, I think that went very well. Finally we've had the fullest attendance of pupils for years. I will see you in the morning at breakfast time before lessons, goodnight all.' Then she stood and left without another word. I said my goodbyes too, and left shortly afterwards. As I walked out, I turned my head slightly to the right just see if I was being watched. Just as I suspected, the black eyes of Severus Snape landed on my brown ones and I knew just how much I actually wanted him.

As I stormed out of the Hall into a deserted corridor, I was angry and frustrated. One, that he didn't have the nerve to speak to me after everything that happened with the war, I practically saw him die for goodness sake! Two, slightly annoyed with myself for not having the balls to approach him first. Oh well…. I have nearly a whole year, but can I really wait that long? For what, a silly conversation where he might not even want a friendship, or... I nervously gulped something more? But maybe I was always be a frizz head bookworm to him.

The corridor was dimly lit with only little candle light: I felt safe inside the castle, almost like I was at home again. Though my wave of calmness soon stopped as I suddenly realised how much I left my mind drift, because I hadn't noticed another pair of footsteps that were close behind me. Turning on my heel and I let my scarlet robe flick behind me, I turned to face the man I had feared since I was eleven.

'Well Miss Granger, I hoped you would have at least said hello to me, after all these years.'

That git! No, that complete Slytherin. I was annoyed at the situation, he obviously wanted to make conversation and now it my fault? What the fuck. Oh but his voice made me nearly week at the knees. My heart thumped in my chest; I was almost about to explode. I quickly tried to compose myself like he no effect on me, but that was proving very difficult.

'Sorry sir, you seemed to NOT be interested in making conversation.' My hands rested on my hips, my eyes never left his. Then this is when I noticed properly how much his appearance had changed: his hair smooth, but not greasy looking and it was cut shorter; his face had more colour to it and he seemed less tired around the eyes; his nose wasn't big, but just looked right and somehow his frame had seemed to have gotten muscular.

'Miss Granger?' My eyes snapped up, I cringed mentally, he knew I'd just eyed him up.

'Mmmm?'

'Wasn't you paying attention to what I had just said? Well, well this must be the first time the Gryffindor know-it-all, hasn't listened to her professor.' I scoffed.

'Hardly. You are not my professor anymore Severus.' Oooh burn. But god, his named rolled of my tongue, dripping with want.

I turned away and quickly departed him. Or so I thought, a hand gripped my wrist roughly forcing me up against the nearest hard, stone wall.

'Hermione,' He whispered my name, almost seductively in my ear. 'If you want to have a conversation with me, meet me in the dungeons tomorrow at ten. If you are late, you will be punished, no doubt about it.' Instantly my breathing picked up making my chest rise and fall rapidly. As his faced drew back away from mine, he glanced down to the breathless state of my chest. Giving me a final glare, he left sweeping his cloak, naturally billowing behind him. I leaned my head against the wall, he had left me in such I state that my body had slumped in a heap to the floor.

He wanted me too.

**Thanks for reading! s.h X**


	2. Chapter 2: she's here

**Hi thanks for the reviews, and followers and people who made it their favourite. I was pleased that I finished this last night. A bit shorter but i want to build suspense and make it seem like a story :) I changed the POV just to give it a bit more flavour, and something different but the next chapter will be all Hermione. Also lemons will be in the next chapter i promise. So lease enjoy, it's not perfect but go easy on me.**

Light shone through my bedroom window the following morning. I bolted up right with a complete grin on my face, due to the encounter late last night. Hang on, shit, I'm seeing him tonight! Quickly becoming a nervous wreck ( not even thinking about the many of students I will be encountering upon today,) I crawled out of bed to the showers. It was lovely and hot and got incredibly steamy after a while, maybe like tonight eh? I wished. Wrapping one towel around my head and another around my body, I began to get ready for the day ahead. I changed into my newly bought teaching robes, quickly fixing my 'mane' and apply light makeup to my face. Deciding I looked OK and finding it surprisingly funny just how much I was conscious over my appearance, I quickly hurried down the winding stairs to breakfast. I knew I wasn't particularly late, I knew who I didn't want to miss.

As my heart rate increased once again, I become flustered as I spotted him eating at the teacher's table. Though I couldn't handle speaking to him quite yet.

'Good Morning 'Mione!' I was delighted, and some how upset that it wasn't who wished it was. Neville looked well for a father and a husband who was far away from his wife, Luna Lovegood. She was expecting her second child.

'I'm great, Neville thanks.' I peered over to left of me, but he didn't even look up, not even once as I glared at him. Maybe he hadn't seen me arrive? Possibly he could just be playing 'hard to get' or forming some stupid plan that he was conjuring up in his mind. I tried to ignore his annoying behaviour, because last light HAD happened, and he was acting like none of it did, or mattered. I blushed inwardly remembering my aroused state.

'Do you know what, it's great to have someone I can actually have a conversation with. You know? We have history here and common stuff to talk about. The other professors are too old or would rather avoid me…' His eyes shifted to man who had thrown me against a wall. 'But oh well. How many classes do you have today?'

'Only four, thank god.' We laughed; It felt so good. Something I had trouble properly with for a few years. I gave up on trying to grab my irritating ex-professors' attention, he hadn't looked or attempted to look at me all morning at me.

'Sorry Hermione I've got to go. Set my things up and all.' Of course. For Herbology. I gulped down the last of my tea, and I thought about heading off myself to get ready for my first lesson as my first day of officially becoming a teacher. Finishing, and being one of the last people left, I pushed my chair back and I was about to stand until I felt a pair of strong hands perch upon my shoulders.

'So Hermione.' Carefully spelling out my name bit by bit, 'are you still coming this evening?' Goose bumps rose on my body, his breath tickled my skin.

'Yes I still am. Are you?' Acting confidently. But after asking, his hands were no longer on my shoulders and he was no longer in my sight.

Severus POV.

'Yes' that was all I needed to hear. She still wanted to see me, and that's all that mattered. I was finding it difficult to have another former student becoming professor. But Grang- Hermione was an insufferable little wrench, however that was a long time ago. In her replacement a stunning young women. Her mind was so full intelligence that complemented her body and personality well. Slowly over time I let myself get over lily, though sometimes my heart would still occasionally ache, and soon it became an 'on-and-of' thing. Maybe Hermione is what I needed.

Arriving to the dungeons, were a gathering group of my six years stood.

'In.' I said coolly. This is when I realised how time went slowly, especially when you want to it to go quick. I was very impatient for ten o'clock. Why couldn't have I just said after dinner? Stupid, though my raging erection probably didn't help my train of thought that evening. The other two classes passed at the same, dragging pace. My manhood throbbed in anticipation. Did she even want this? I hoped so, her reaction was good enough evidence for it. Deciding to have lunch and dinner in my chambers, it gave me time to freshen up and clean myself, as well as the state of my classroom pupils had left it in after using ingredients.

Ten exactly, checking the hanging clock on the back of the classroom. Did I scare her off at breakfast? Stop doubting yourself Severus. Or did she only want an actual 'conversation?' Of course we would talk; I wanted things to go a little further. But before I could gather my thoughts up, I heard faint knock.

Fuck, she's here.

**Thankyouuu s.h x**


End file.
